1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electrically-powered lighting devices and, in particular, to an electric lighting device capable of dispersing fragrances through the use of a polymeric disk impregnated with said fragrances that are released into the air surrounding the device during operation.
2. Related Art
Various configurations of electrically-powered fragrance producing lighting devices are known. Typically, such prior devices use various heat sources, such as a tea light or a light bulb, that simultaneously act to emit light and to slowly warm wax-based substances that are heavily scented with a fragrance. The heat sources of such devices act to turn the waxy fragrance-scented substance from an initial solid state over time into a liquid state. The typical configuration of such prior devices requires that a tray containing the waxy substance be placed immediately above the heat/light source so that sufficient heat is applied to said substance. One drawback of the foregoing prior device configuration is that it generally requires the aforementioned tray containing hot wax to be located at the highest point of the device. Such a configuration can potentially be dangerous to persons and pets and damaging to property if the device or an object on which the device rests is bumped forcefully enough such that the tray is partially or completely dislodged, allowing hot wax to be spilt out of the tray.
Another drawback to such prior device configurations is that because the heat source needed to melt the fragrance-producing wax or other substance also acts as a light emitting element, said light emitting element is required to be located in very close proximity to the fragrance producing substance so as to sufficiently warm said substance. This requirement that the light/heating source be in close proximity to the fragrance producing substance severely limits available design configurations of such devices, often leading to design compromises that results in less than optimal displays of lighting from the device.
Another drawback of such prior device configurations utilizing wax type substances, and perhaps one of the least desirable aspects of such devices, is the high level of maintenance required of users of such devices. In particular, when the fragrance contained in the waxy substance is exhausted or the user wants to change the substance so that a different fragrance is produced, the wax is usually melted, poured out and the tray containing the substance is cleaned.